Destiny: Moonshine's Tale
by Phoenixbird
Summary: This is the first sequel to 'The Power That's Inside'. This one, as you may have guessed, follows Moonshine the Umbreon. CONNECTION TO KEYA'S ADVENTURES REVEALED IN THIS STORY!!! ~DM
1. Celadon

Destiny: Moonshine's Tale  
  
Disclaimer: I made this all up myself!!! Yahoo!!! And it's not anyone else's! But I don't own pokémon.  
  
A/N: This is the half-sequel to 'The Power That's Inside', following Moonshine (Eevyu) the Umbreon as she goes down the road to Celadon. I will also post a story called 'Rightful Place: Fireblast's Tale', which follows Fireblast (Rocket) the Flareon into Fuchsia City and the lands beyond.  
  
  
It had been an hour, and already I missed Fireblast. If we weren't twins, maybe it wouldn't have been so bad.  
  
I could see Celadon in the distance, but it was still about a day's journey there on foot. Trainers who were good enough might fly, ride, or teleport there, but I wasn't a trainer.  
  
I did, however, have an Umbreon's speed, and I decided to use it. I got about halfway there when I heard voices. I quickly hid myself and crept closer.  
  
What I found was a group of bird pokémon surrounding...something. But I couldn't see what it was from outside the circle.   
  
That was when I noticed that the pokémon were Spearow and Fearow. All of them. Which meant maybe this wasn't such a good thing.  
  
I shooed them away with a Shadow Ball attack, sending them flying in all directions. This revealed what they had been surrounding, and it wasn't pretty.  
  
There on the ground lay a Rattata, looking the worse for wear. I slowly moved closer and found that it-he-was still alive. Carefully he looked around and shakily stood, lifting his left front leg off the ground.  
  
Are you alright? Did they attack you? I asked him. He shook his head.  
  
A trainer attacked me. Said I was dark, evil, bad. Like you, maybe. But bad, not good. A trainer had said this Rattata was a Dark-type? That was absurd.  
  
Why'd he say that? I asked.  
  
Not he. She. A girl, and she had Ghost-types. I decided to run, but her Meowth caught me. He started licking his paw, the one he kept off the ground. Isn't there a place I'm supposed to go?  
  
Maybe. Come with me, into the city, I said, and he obediently followed.  
  
You have a name? he asked me.  
  
My name's Moonshine. I don't know much about other pokémon. Do YOU have a name?  
  
Name's Tarat. It's the same backwards as front. You're an Umbreon, right? Do you have a trainer?  
  
Not exactly. Humans raised me, but no one's trained me. We were almost at the city gates. I knew, from hearing Rayaka talk about it, that the leader of Celadon's Gym used Grass-types. Not exactly the ideal place for either Tarat OR I.  
  
Upon reaching the city, I realized just how small my old home was compared to this place. Right away a boy ran up to me and sent out a pokémon.  
  
It was a Houndour. He ordered it to attack.  
  
~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~  
  
Celadon...familiar place, right? Maybe. Have any of you figured out the connection yet?? Between this series and Keya's Adventures??? ~The Darkness Master   
  
  



	2. Yamiko Legend-Teller

Quickly using Hypnosis on both the Houndour and trainer, I fled, Tarat following obediently.  
  
I left Tarat outside the Pokémon Center, knowing what the reaction would probably be if anyone there saw ME. I headed for the Gym, figuring to hide in the dense foliage outside it.  
  
But I met up with the same trainer along the way, and this time I got a closer look at him. He was tall, with spiky brown hair and clear, yet somehow sinister-looking green eyes. He sneered and grabbed a pokéball.  
  
"This will be a marvelous addition to my collection," he said evilly, and sent his Houndour out to battle me. "And this time I will not lose!" The Houndour looked young, maybe level ten, but I was not much higher. Plus, it-he-had the advantage of being a dual-type against my single-type.   
  
My Master wants me to battle YOU? cried the Houndour.   
  
I suppose so. But I'm not really in the mood for a battle. I'm waiting for a friend. He...was attacked.  
  
That's been happening a lot lately, Houndour agreed. Humans are becoming more and more hostile towards us Shadowed pokémon these days. I was surprised at the expression 'Shadowed' describing a Dark-type.  
  
"Houndour! Use Flamethrower!" his human called. Houndour tried, but all he managed was a weak Ember, which I avoided easily. "Stupid pokémon! I said use FLAMETHROWER, not EMBER, you worthless idiot!"  
  
You don't KNOW Flamethrower, do you, Houndour? I asked in realization.  
  
No. And my name's Doroundo. Do you have a name?  
  
Moonshine. Sorry for this, Doroundo, but I can't allow myself to be captured. I have...I have obligations to a family. I sent out a Hypnosis attack, but it didn't work.  
  
"Houndour, Fissure attack!" said his human, and the Ground-typed attack came at me. I thought I saw fear in Doroundo's eyes, the fear that maybe he'd just sealed the fate of the only pokémon who might've been his friend. But maybe I was imagining things.  
  
It didn't matter. A moment afterwards, I was knocked unconscious.  
  
  
I awoke in the Pokémon Center, the same one I'd left Tarat outside of. But I felt different. As if something was looming over me, pressing down on me...controlling me.  
  
It's the aftereffect of being captured, I heard a voice say. It'll be gone in a week or so. Or you'll just grow to ignore it. The voice was vaguely familiar.  
  
Doroundo? I said weakly.  
  
Yes, it's me, and another friend of yours. I'm sorry to say my Master captured you. I don't know why, since he hates Shadowed pokémon like us. But that's basically all there is on his team.  
  
Hello, Moonshine. Remember me? It's Tarat, same backwards as front.  
  
I remember you, Tarat. YOU are impossible to forget. Gathering all the strength I had, I slowly stood and jumped from the bed I was lying in.  
  
You shouldn't get up yet, said Doroundo. I'm sorry, but...my attack almost killed you.  
  
You don't have to apologize, Doroundo. Tell me, what time is it?  
  
Time of darkness, Moonshine. Time when the moon glows, like your name. Time of lore and legend. Follow me; I know someone with both to tell. Tarat winked, and we followed him.   
  
Tarat led us down a darkened hallway and out into a sort of courtyard. Standing in the center of the courtyard was a Murkrow, surrounded by dozens of other pokémon.  
  
Tarat. Good to see you again. And DOROUNDO! It's been a while. Who is your partner? asked the Murkrow.  
  
This, said Tarat, is Moonshine. She was caught by Fire-Flinger, Doroundo's Master.  
  
Greetings, Moonshine. I am Yamiko, the Legend-Teller among Shadowed pokémon. I noticed the term 'Shadowed' used yet again. From what I see, you are part of an important legend. Come sit with us, and I shall tell it. I slowly came closer and sat as part of the circle, Tarat and Doroundo on either side of me.  
  
Legend says that there will come a time when darkness is thought of as wrong, or evil, by many of the Shadow-Stealers, Yamiko began.  
  
Shadow-Stealers? I asked.  
  
What the legends call Masters, Trainers, humans, muttered Tarat. I nodded as Yamiko continued.  
  
But there would be born one, a child, outcast to all but her family, with the power to restore what had been destroyed. Her family would be taken from her, never seen again, and she would have only one companion: her pokémon, a Pidgey. Until she saved the life of the one who burned in darkness, aided by the one who shone like the full moon. Then her power would be revealed, the powers of the Glowing One, the one destined to save the fate of Shadowed pokémon. Together with others, the Masters of Darkness, she would put a stop to all hatred of Shadowed pokémon, to all fear of the darkness.  
  
It would be in the final fight that victory was found. Her greatest enemy, a boy named Fire-Flinger, would take the life of her greatest friend, the small, dark one called Moonshine, and the girl, known as the 'Key', would get it back. The powers of Darkness joined with Light would eliminate the hatred. And it would be like the world had started anew.  
  
The girl would meet a strange messenger, one related to Moonshine, who would continually remind her why she was needed. Upon gaining victory, the confined spirit would break free, and all would balance again. Yamiko turned to me. You are the legend's Moonshine. Your human, Fire-Flinger, is bad, little one. Remember that. What YOU need to do is find this human, and others like her, who care enough to realize we aren't all bad after all. Yamiko smiled. Suddenly there was a bright flash of light and I was unconscious again.  
  
  
Waking up for the second time, I realized I was inside a pokéball. HIS pokéball. That boy...the one Yamiko called Fire-Flinger...I wondered what his real name was.  
  
That's when I realized that the whole thing with Yamiko might have been a dream. Or just a hallucination. But then it might have been real. There was really no way to tell.  
  
I waited a while inside the pokéball, until I was suddenly let out and heard his voice, the human's voice, saying "Shadow Ball".   
  
"Jason, that's not fair, you KNOW Shadow Ball is a Ghost attack. WE agreed to only use Dark attacks, remember??" There was another girl there, with a Sneasel out in front of her. I realized I was in a battle.  
  
"I know, Leria, but I couldn't resist!" the human, Jason, said innocently. He tried to get me to attack, but I sat and did nothing. He lost the battle by forfeit, because I only moved when one of the Sneasel's attacks came at me.  
  
Later, Jason punished me for disobeying. He kicked me hard, sending me flying into the trunk of a tree.  
  
~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~  
  
Figured it out yet??? The connection between this series and Keya's Adventures is...I'M NOT TELLING YET. Of course, if you haven't figured it out by now, then you're just weird. ~The Darkness Master  
  
  



	3. Reunion

It went on that way for a long time, me never battling, Jason abusing me for it. Every once in a while, I though of escaping, but thinking of my fate if I tried stopped me fast. In fact, because we stayed in Celadon City, it was Doroundo who alerted me of my problem.  
  
It's been almost a year since I met you, Moonshine, he said softly one night.  
  
WHAT?!?!?! A YEAR!!! I've gotta get home to Rocket-to Fireblast-Doroundo, I'm leaving.  
  
What? Leaving? Then I'm going with you!  
  
You can't. Jason will get rid of us both if you come, too.  
  
I don't care, I'm coming anyway. My mind flashed back to words from the past.  
  
*We have to leave, and we will, said Fireblast, and I agreed. But we shall go separate ways. However, in one year, we shall return here, bringing with us whatever family we may have. This was announced to the entire 'colony', as I now called it. And they all cheered.*  
  
Ok then, come. Tarat! I called into the darkness. His head poked out from a clump of bushes. You're part of my family, too, Tarat. I've gotta go back...back where I came from. Doroundo's going, and I want you to come too.  
  
Coming, oh fearless leader, he said, laughter in his voice. We set off into the night, heading back to my old home, back to Mom, Dad, Rayaka, Holly...and hopefully Fireblast.  
  
  
Moonshine? Is that you?? It's impossible! I heard a familiar voice say. Looking ahead, I saw an Espeon on the path, a very familiar-looking Espeon.   
  
Evafey? Is that you, sis? You evolved! I cried happily. We'd been traveling most of the night.   
  
Yes, and I'm not Evafey anymore. My evolved name is Evspyna. Who're your companions, Moonshine?  
  
This is Doroundo and Tarat, sis. They're...well...they're my family. My NEW family, anyway. Is-  
  
Yes, Fireblast is here, along with a few startling friends of his own, she said, and she led us to the clearing I remembered racing Fireblast through so many times when we were younger. I saw him right away.  
  
Fireblast! I called. It's me! Moonshine! He turned, and excitement filled his face.  
  
Moonshine! I thought you'd...decided not to come or...been captured or...  
  
I was. Captured, I mean. But I knew I had to come back. Where's the rest of the family?  
  
Inside, mostly. You know, those other eggs hatched. Two Jolteon-destines. Both girls. And everyone but them has evolved, too. Eyvan is Berevo and Eyavit is Vemisy. I nodded, making a mental note to remember that.  
  
Then I remembered the others. Fireblast, this is Doroundo the Houndour and Tarat the Rattata. They're my 'family' I promised I'd bring back.   
  
Well, this is my 'family', Fireblast said, motioning to an Oddish, a Murkrow, and a Vulpix. Dushilo the Oddish, Bernuri the Vulpix, and- I cut him off, recognition hitting me full force.  
  
Yamiko the Murkrow, I said just above a whisper. Yamiko bowed, in the way of his Dark-type half.  
  
Hello again, Moonshine, he said cheerfully.  
  
Hello AGAIN? Sister, I think you've got some explaining to do, my brother said, and I nodded.  
  
Inside, I said, and they followed me into the house I thought I'd never see again.  
  
  
So I left my trainer in Celadon and came back with Doroundo and Tarat, I finished. Fireblast'd already told about the adventures HE'D had in Fuchsia City and the Safari Zone. And HE wasn't the property of an abusive trainer. But I'd left out the abuse part in my story, not liking the idea of my parents' reactions, or my siblings'.  
  
Fireblast looked like he was about to say something, but Hayveera (my other Espeon-sister)'s large ears perked up, and she stared hard at the door.  
  
Someone's coming! she cried in alarm.  
  
~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~  
  
Suspenseful, no? Sorry about the whole year-passing-in-a-paragraph thing, but all the important stuff happens AFTER Moonshine gets back home. ~The Darkness Master   



	4. Meeting Airenkeya Stormlight

The door burst open and a familiar face appeared. It was a face I didn't want to see. Jason's face.   
  
"Houndour! Umbreon! Return!" He cried, and I felt myself being sucked into the pokéball. I heard a lot of screaming, yelling, and pokémon cries, and then it was silent except for a steady pounding that I realized was Jason running away. Running back to Celadon.   
  
I was 'punished' horribly for running away, but not as bad as Doroundo. Jason hurt him, then took him into the forest and kicked him away. I only know this because a girl was watching, and she released her Pidgey to attack, it's talons hitting the button on my pokéball in the process.  
  
The girl found and bandaged Doroundo, and I decided to stay with her. When Jason came back and tried to get me and hurt me, I realized who this girl was by what she did. Using her newfound power, the girl, whose name I suddenly heard as Airenkeya, FLEW, and saved me.  
  
So it's YOU, I said later, and realized that she could understand my words. Any doubt that this girl wasn't the one I was looking for vanished at her next words.  
  
"Umbreon? Did you just...say something?" she asked, bewildered.  
  
"I did. I'd suspected it was you, at first, although I never expected the Glowing One to have only a Pidgey as a companion-" I stopped, remembering what Yamiko had told me in the legend.  
  
"What did you just call me?" Airenkeya asked. I laughed softly.  
  
"The Glowing One. The only human on Earth with the ability to speak to Dark pokémon. Anyone else would hear me saying my own name, or nothing at all. You, Glowing One, are the exception. You've been given your power for a reason, although it may not be the best one."  
  
"What reason is that?"  
  
"Dark pokémon everywhere are in trouble, Airenkeya," I said bluntly.  
  
"Most people just call me Keya," she replied softly. Something hit me about that name, but I couldn't figure out what it was.   
  
"We need your help, Glowing One," I continued. "There are...others. Others who care, as you do, for Dark pokémon. But you are the one who must find them, Keya. You're the only one who CAN!" I paused, biting back the tears that threatened to come with my next words. "I tried, once. All I found was that unthinkable excuse for a trainer, Jason. But I'm not his anymore. I'm yours to command, friend, as long as you wish." The moment I spoke those words, that strange feeling of being controlled vanished, and was replaced by a new, more pleasant feeling; the feeling of friendship.   
  
I sort of bowed a little, in the way of Dark-typed pokémon, and looked up at her expectantly. Would she agree?  
  
"Yes, I understand," she said, in a voice just above a whisper. "I'll help. Just tell me how."  
  
~+~+~+~+~+~+~  
  
Ending just like chapter three of 'Friendship In Darkness'. In fact, I made sure the words were exactly the same and everything. So now you know how it all connects. But this isn't the end. In fact, it's far from it. See, about the time that Keya and Simon went to spy on Jason and Leria in 'A Mahogany Celebration', Umbreon was visited yet again by Yamiko, and...well, you'll just have to read to find out. ~The Darkness Master  
  
PS-Yes, Keya's full name is Airenkeya Stormlight!   



	5. Yamiko Returns

It was while we were in Mahogany Town that I saw him again. Yamiko the Murkrow. Keya and her friend Simon were out in the actual town. I was at one of the Darkness Masters' shelters, resting in a back room.   
  
Hello there, Moonshine. What brings you to my old nesting place? he asked curiously.  
  
I thought you were from Celadon, I muttered.  
  
Oh, no, I'm from Mahogany. I travel around, though. In fact, it was your brother that sent me after you in Celadon in the first place, and it is he who sends me looking for you now. And it seems I have found you. Tell me, child of the legend, what DOES bring you here?  
  
My old trainer, Jason, now Keya's enemy. And a girl's birthday party. It's been a long time since I've been called Moonshine, or anything but Umbreon, really.  
  
Hmm? You haven't told that girl your name yet? But WHY? Do you WANT your past to be a secret from her?  
  
Well, no, but it's never seemed important that she know my name, or Doroundonishi's.  
  
Doruondonishi?  
  
Doroundo's evolutionary name. Houndour, when they evolve, add to their original name. They don't change it completely like we Eevee forms do. But then, they don't become a whole different type of pokémon.  
  
Yes. There's a word I've heard used to describe your 'forms'. The humans say 'Eeveelutions'.  
  
I'll have to tell Keya someday. But what does Fireblast send you for?  
  
To see how you are doing. He says you can find him at your old house by Saffron City if you wish to go looking. And this girl...Keya, is it? Hmm. Almost like 'Key'.  
  
That's it! I cried, jumping up.  
  
What's it? asked Yamiko, clearly puzzled.  
  
Key! Keya's name! It's the human called 'Key' from your legend, Yamiko! Thanks for reminding me! He turned to go. As annoying as he could be, I was sad to see him go.  
  
Remember, Moonshine, you have a name. Maybe it's time you told your Key the rest of the legend. And with that, he left.  
  
  
The words were pushed out of my mind for a long time. In fact, it wasn't until one day, on Cinnabar Island, when I heard Keya call her baby Eevee 'Eve', which was her name, that I remembered Yamiko's words as he left.  
  
*Remember, Moonshine, you have a name. Maybe it's time you told your Key the rest of the legend.*   
  
It wasn't until we were flying for the Indigo Plateau on her Pidgeot that I finally got up the courage to say it.  
  
"I have a name, you know," I whispered, but it seemed that I'd spoken too quietly for Keya to hear me.  
  
~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~  
  
Well? Both of my latest stories in either series leave off at this point. I think it's interesting to see things from Moonshine's view, though. I'm going to write Fireblast's story next. See you when! ~The Darkness Master   
  
  



End file.
